


in a heartbeat

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: The springtime has finally fully settled into the city air, and Alec and Magnus take full advantage of that one morning after they’ve had coffee on the loft’s balcony. Walking hand in hand, they’re making their way through Central Park when they spot the entourage of people trailing behind two women is flowing white dresses. Without exchanging a word, Magnus and Alec come to a stop, taking in the scene before them. There is a man with a hefty camera in his hands, and he is checking something on it as a woman fixes the hair of one of the women in a white dress. A few more people are running around them, fixing the dresses or fiddling with the trees and flowers, but soon enough almost everyone steps behind the photographer, leaving only the two women in each other’s embrace.It is only then that it clicks finally, at least to Alec.Those are wedding dresses.





	in a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by an anon on tumblr!
> 
> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The springtime has finally fully settled into the city air, and Alec and Magnus take full advantage of that one morning after they’ve had coffee on the loft’s balcony. Walking hand in hand, they’re making their way through Central Park when they spot the entourage of people trailing behind two women is flowing white dresses. Without exchanging a word, Magnus and Alec come to a stop, taking in the scene before them. There is a man with a hefty camera in his hands, and he is checking something on it as a woman fixes the hair of one of the women in a white dress. A few more people are running around them, fixing the dresses or fiddling with the trees and flowers, but soon enough almost everyone steps behind the photographer, leaving only the two women in each other’s embrace.

It is only then that it clicks finally, at least to Alec.

Those are wedding dresses.

The two women go through a few more poses, each one more loving than the one before, and just as they move to face each other, their hands intertwined by their sides, Alec feels Magnus pull him away, a small smile on his face. They continue walking for a bit, until they come across a bench a bit removed from other people in the park, and Alec leads them to it. They sit down, close enough for their thighs to touch, never letting go of each other’s hands.

“Have you ever been married?”

Magnus stills beside him and Alec can tell he’s caught Magnus off guard even before he turns to face him more fully. He doesn’t quite meet Alec’s eyes for a few moments, not even when he lets out a quiet breath and says, “No.”

But before Alec can say anything else, Magnus continues.

“No one’s ever asked, and I haven’t either. I’d considered it a handful of times, Camille being the most recent, but I’ve never gotten very far in those thoughts. Mortals don’t wish to be tied down to someone who could outlive them by centuries, and immortals don’t make ties to anyone, especially after our first century or two.”

Alec nods along, taking in Magnus’ words, and he asks, “But do you want to? Get married someday?”

It takes even longer for Magnus to answer that, and when he does, his voice is quiet, reserved, but his eyes are on Alec’s.

“I’ve closed myself off from that possibility for a very long time, but truthfully, I would love to get married one day. I don’t like thinking about it because I don’t think it’s in the cards for me.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

Magnus stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open just slightly, and his expression barely changes as Alec goes on.

“I never thought I’d get married out of love, never thought about marriage much at all, to be honest. But I know that you’re it for me, that what we have is all that I could ever want and more. I’m not saying we need to get married now, or ever if that’s what we decide, but you need to know that I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

Slowly, Magnus lifts his free hand to Alec’s cheek, and without thought Alec leans into the touch, his eyes falling closed for a few moments. When he opens them again, he finds Magnus watching him, his eyes bright and warm, a small smile on his face.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander, in the best ways,” Magnus says. “And if there is anyone I’ve met in my long life that I would marry at any given moment, it’s you, without contest.”

“That would truly be one for the history books,” Alec breathes out, trying to contain the overwhelming joy and love bursting out of every fiber of his being. Magnus laughs at that, and his smile widens, as does Alec’s until they’re both openly grinning at each other.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn marries the Head of the New York Institute,” Magnus says. “It does have a certain ring to it.”

“That it does.”

And it still does two years later when the news of their engagement spreads across the Shadow World.


End file.
